


Family Business

by SomethingAboutUs



Series: Babe? Baby? [1]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutUs/pseuds/SomethingAboutUs
Summary: AU where Jen is on a date(?) with someone other than Judy. One-shot (for now).
Relationships: Jen Harding/OFC, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Series: Babe? Baby? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stolen Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079023) by [honestgrins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins). 



> (Thanks honestgrins. You are the OG. Hope you don't mind. >.< ) 
> 
> I added some extra details/hints throughout the fic to leave room for possible expansion of this AU. (see below)

“This date isn’t going very well, is it?” Cara huffed under her breath as she washed her hands carefully to avoid splashing water onto the Breguet around her wrist. She pouted at her own reflection in the mirror as she checked her lipstick and adjusted her shoulder length blonde curls. To think that when she had applied this particular shade earlier, she was gleeful at the thought of it being smudged across Jen’s lips and collarbone. 

The older woman hardly paid her any attention during dinner, instead she directed their conversation towards her family’s estates around California. How was Cara supposed to know the number of bathrooms in their Newport Villa? Much less the furnishings in them? Cara felt like she was back in boarding school where the girls liked the Goldman name more than the girl bearing it. 

She sighed loudly and adjusted her dress. _Dinner was a bust but she’s good in bed. Or so I heard._ She started to make her way to exit the washroom but the door swung ajar and a brunette woman in a floral wraparound dress and simple heels walked in. The woman just wandered into the washroom and leaned her back against the archway frame.  
  
“Pardon?” Cara huffed when the woman’s body continued to occupy the narrow entryway. 

“Oh I’m sorry!” The brunette’s earnest apology caught Cara by surprise but the moment was broken when a hiccup escaped the brunette. _Of course she’s tipsy._ Cara was jealous and resented people who were happier than she was. 

Unaware of Cara’s foul mood, the stranger leaned against Cara for a moment before ducking around her. “I think I had a bit too much champagne. I-I just got engaged!” 

Cara’s brows furrowed at the unexpected sharing while a slim hand appeared in front of her face. Cara concealed her eye roll by looking away quickly before turning back to face the stranger. “Congrats then,” Cara murmured while internally sneering at the ring. _It doesn't look like the new designs from this season, nor is it a vintage piece. The rock is cute at best but not that impressive._ Cara’s stomach rolled from jealousy nonetheless since she had no one to receive rings from. “I’m sure you’re happy. Enjoy!”

The woman who was at least half a decade older than Cara smiled widely and freely. _She has lines from real smiles._ “You too, I hope. Don’t settle for anything less,” the strange woman declared, reaching for Cara’s hands as she sincerely complimented her, “you are so pretty. You deserve perfect nights too.” 

Cara shrugged her hands away and moved away. This woman really meant what she said. Her eyes widened like Bambi and Cara felt bad for thinking ill of her earlier. Cara gave a weak smile as she slipped out into the hallway. She walked along the hallway that would lead her to the main dining room. Instead, the strange woman’s words echoed in her mind. _She had a point. Annoying but true. I’m a Goldman. I don’t have to settle for anyone or anything less than perfect._ Jen, in her killer heels and crisp suits, isn’t it.

Without a second look, she pushed the door and strode out of the restaurant. _Glad I have my purse with me._

* * *

Jen looked at the time on the top bar of her phone while she replied to another slew of emails. Two minutes turned to five and Jen was now counting down to another two minutes before she went to look if Cara fell into toilet Narnia or something. She knew that she had been far too detached with Cara during dinner. _She’s hot but not even a least bit tempting._

She knew the strategy going in after Christoper’s briefing. _Boarding school from the age of 11 - Difficult relationship with her mother - Has a type._ Jen rolled her eyes at the memory of Christopher’s tone. “Her type is you, girl. Snarky bitch and hard to please. Oh you’ll definitely go straight to hell if you ask her to come to mama. She’ll probably like it.” Jen smirks because her reply made Christopher choke, “I think you mean come for mama, Chris.” She liked it when she made the man feel scandalised.

 _I really thought she would work harder to impress me and gain my approval._ _Guess I was too aloof._ Unfortunately for the commission that she could have earned from those cushy Newport properties, Jen’s mistake with the way she handled Cara presented itself in the form of a woman sliding into her date’s seat.

Fortunately for her though, she loved it when Judy made an appearance. “Fancy meeting you here, baby.”

“Someone’s trying to be cute but I think your date ran out on you through the side door, babe,” she chirped while reaching for Jen’s glass of wine. She sipped while her eyes glowed with glee. “To think, you used to be good at charming pretty girls, Jen.” She fluttered her eyelashes below her bangs faux innocently.

Jen laughed at Judy’s flirtatious tease, which meant that the younger woman was in the mood to play. _Not one of those “our-sons-will-be-very-mad-if-you-are-flirting-with-someone” moods which is great news. Not that Jen would even think about it._

“Excuse me. Used to be? I am. Did you try to go for her earrings? They are very big and loopy,” the blond tapped her fingers against the table. 

Judy continued to drink, maintaining eye contact as she switched the hand holding the glass from her right to left hand. Jen’s eyes widened and glowed dangerously at the glimmer that reflected Judy’s hazel eyes. Cara’s Breguet was a good feat for the career thief but what caught Jen’s breath was the ring on the brunette’s third finger.

“The opportunity presented itself. What about you? Couldn’t keep the signature charm up?” 

“First of all, she doesn't know jackshit about her own houses, let alone if the bathrooms had marble or quartz tops. You weren’t complaining about my charm the other night.,” Jen’s grumbles trailed off. She would have been irritated at the wasted scheme to worm her way into the Goldman properties as their exclusive agent, but it was difficult to be angry at anything when Judy’s smile radiated like the sun. Oh it also helped that Judy’s foot brushed against her ankles under the table. 

Studying the ring, Jen swallowed the invisible lump in her throat before saying, “If you had waited, I would have asked.”

Judy’s lips curled into a mischievous grin, “Oh? Is that why this ring has changed hiding spots throughout the house for the past year?” Also, I thought I’d spare us the inevitable argument over how our marriage would affect work, our sons and so on.” The brunette looked fondly at the ring that Jen designed for her, specifically using the diamond she stole from Lorna’s broach during the annual Harding Estate dinner. That night, Jen knew for sure that Judy was the one when she single handedly brought Jen out of her funk. It helped that Judy was charming everyone with her earnest artist charms. Jen’s dark heart glowed at the jealousy and anger dripping from ex-husband Ted. _Fuck you, Ted. You’re the one who started cheating after my double mastectomy._ As Lorna’s main competition, Jen was invited to the stupid dinner that the woman started as an annual “fuck you” to her competitors. Back when she was the top, anyway. _Well, fuck you too She-devil. It’s mommy’s turn to play._ “You should have picked a less-challenging hiding spot. You know I love a good challenge..” Jen loved it when Judy acted like a fucking queen because she is a queen. _Mine._

Jen laughed aloud as she reached over to bring the younger woman’s hand to her lips, kissing the back of her hand while teasing the younger woman’s slim digits. _I do love your fingers, babe._ “Some people might say that I had it coming for falling in love with a thief.” 

“Hey!” She laughed while she intertwined their fingers together. “How do I know you’re not just playing the long con to get me to work for you for free? We both know that you close more houses when you have me on your arm.” Judy has always been grateful that Jen accepted her shitty past. _There was some cursing at the start though._

When they first met, it may have been a point of contention. With every open house or work dinner Judy attended as Jen’s fake girlfriend, the weaker Jen's resolve to keep Judy away became. First the guest room, then it was Henry’s countless recitals. Charlie’s art project and so on. Before she knew it, her sons started laughing around Jen and Jen herself started smiling more. It helped that once they sorted out their real/fake relationship, Judy’s clothes were on the bedroom floor every night. _Our bedroom floor._

And now Judy was wearing her ring. “If you were inclined, I thought we could make it a family business,” Jen said, trying to swallow the nervousness and tremor in her voice.

Judy’s heart soared at the sound of being a real family with Jen, Henry and Charlie. _Not that we aren’t already. We’ve been a family for two years now._ “Oh consider me very inclined, please.”

Jen continued, “Jen Hale sounds good doesn’t it?” Judy clenched her thigh together while arousal made itself evident on her lacy panties. The thought of Jen, in her designer pantsuits and boss-bitch attitude, taking her last name.  
  
“Fuck. You don’t play fair,” Judy hush whispered as she eyed the delicious blonde woman. _My fiancee._

**Author's Note:**

> Judy is a recreational pickpocket/thief (Thanks Eleanor Hale) and reformed art-forger. She meets Judy and I have ideas for all the best troupes. (Already hinted in this fic - look closely - cough fake dating cough). Comment and let me know if our small fandom is interested in me developing this further.


End file.
